


Sweet Dreams

by Queenzie



Series: The Dog Brought Us Together [2]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Raven and Titus can't sleep. There's only one solution.





	Sweet Dreams

Nightmares were something Raven was all too familiar with.

She had them quite often. Usually they were about her evil father, Trigon, or the end of the world. But this one in particular was enough to cause her to wake up in a panic, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Gazing out her window, she noticed the moon was still hid behind dark clouds, as rain heavily poured, followed by lightning and thunder. It was still night time.

She slowly got up from her bed, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anymore rest tonight. She made her way to her bathroom and wiped her tears with her hand, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Bags and dark circles were slightly visible under her eyes, but that was no surprise to her. All she slept in was a tank top and shorts, as well as socks, but of course she had sweated through them in her sleep.

Meditation seemed to be the only thing she wanted to do for the rest of the night. That always calmed her down from her nightmares.

After a while of meditating, she lost her focus. The sudden sound of whimpering pulled her from her deepest thoughts. Meditation wasn’t helping her much anyways.

“Titus…” she sighed and headed to open her door, squatting down and petting the upset dog. She came to the conclusion that he was still afraid of storms. Although he may not look like it, he was still in his puppy stage.

Not long after Titus came to her door, a sleepy Damian in his Nightwing themed pajama bottoms followed. “What are you doing up this late?” he questioned and yawned afterwards. He could tell from the bags and dark circles under her eyes that she was lacking sleep. “Nightmare?”

Raven just nodded in response, letting out a sigh as she stood up from her spot. The two of them looked down at their upset Titus and then exchanged glances with each other. “I cannot get him to sleep.”

“I see that.” Raven replied, “It looks like he wants me instead.”

“Impossible,” Damian objected, “He would not betray me.”

Damian squatted down and motioned for his dog to come. “Come here boy.”

Titus refused to leave Raven’s side and instead lay down at her feet. Damian just looked at him in shock. “Fine,” he said and stood back up, “He may stay with you for the night if that is what he wishes. I’m going to go back to bed.”

Damian began to walk back to his room but stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar sounds of his pet’s whimpering. “I knew it!” he turned back around, facing the two. Titus had stood up and began tugging on Raven’s socks, urging her to follow.

The two of them were silent for a few moments before Damian spoke up again. “I have an idea. Come to my room until he falls asleep. It’ll keep him quiet and you can distract yourself from your nightmare.”

Raven thought about it for a moment before answering. “Okay.”

The two of them made their way to Damian’s room, Titus happily following behind them. Once they got there, Damian pulled out a box and set it on his bed. “Here’s some movies you can pick from so you won’t be bored.”

Raven quietly looked through the box and pulled out one that looked interesting and handed it to him. Damian took it and set it up to play with his TV while she sat down and got comfortable on his bed. He turned the volume down a little, keeping in mind that there were others sleeping and knew that if they woke up he’d receive an earful.

Damian sat down next to her, leaning his back against the headboard as Titus jumped up and lay down at their feet.

They silently watched the movie, Titus still whimpering every now and then when thunder roared or lightning struck.

About halfway through the movie, Titus finally fell asleep. But he wasn’t the only one who did. Damian felt something fall against his shoulder, looking over to see Raven’s peaceful sleeping face. He wasn’t sure what to do now. This was awkward but also kind of nice, he thought to himself, but would never openly admit.

He thought over it and decided to allow it, knowing that the girl was extremely tired and probably wouldn’t get good rest like this for awhile.

Eventually, he too fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Raven woke up in the morning confused.

She was in an unfamiliar room, with her head pressed against a tan and warm chest where she could feel and hear a heartbeat. She was a little surprised when she realized this heartbeat belonged to Damian.

Glancing up, she saw Damian’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful that it was almost like looking at a little boy.

She carefully moved a little, not to get up, but to get more comfortable. To her surprise, Damian stirred some but didn’t fully wake up. Instead, he pulled her a little closer to him.  

This caused Raven’s face to heat up. She assumed he was just doing it in his sleep, so she shrugged it off as that.

“Go back to sleep.” Damian sleepily mumbled, catching Raven off guard. Her heart was racing, realizing he intentionally did that. “You didn’t have another nightmare did you?”

Raven looked up at him to catch his forest green eyes staring right at her. She thought about his question for a moment before answering. “No.” she mumbled.

She didn’t even realize that her sleep wasn’t interrupted this time. This time it was a peaceful sleep. Something she hadn’t had in a long time.

“Good,” he replied, “Get some more rest, you need it. I'll be here."

Hearing those words from him made her feel warm inside. She watched him close his eyes again and quietly rested her head back on his chest, closing her eyes as well. Being in his arms like this made her feel safe.

Eventually Raven fell back asleep, only having pleasant dreams. 


End file.
